vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aeril Vi Arcadia
|-|Aeril= |-|Coral= Summary Aeril Vi Arcadia is one of the protagonists during the latter parts of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is the Second Imperial Princess of the Holy Arcadia Empire who acted as a boy spy named Coral Esther between the lines of the World Alliance. However, seeing Lux Arcadia's path and ideals, she decided to betray her sisters and join the Royal Knight Academy to fight against the Lords, mainly Fugil Arcadia. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A | 8-A | Low 7-C Name: Aeril Vi Arcadia, Coral Esther Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female, perceived Male as Coral Age: Unknown, chronologically hundreds of years old, treated as a 17 years old Classification: Human, Drag-Knight, Lord, Princess of the Holy Arcadia Empire, Greifer Nest's Aide, Royal Knight Academy student, Azure Division member Powers and Abilities: Sword and Whip Mastery, Perception Manipulation (Perceived as male by the World Alliance and made Lisesharte unable to recognize her), Piloting, Memory Manipulation (Princess Milmiette believed Coral to be her cousin), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Aeril went through Baptism), Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, in addition to obtaining resistance to Mental Pollution, and Aeril has been able to resist it), Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Aeril has been able to resist it), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Aeril was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Aeril was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Aeril was able to resist it) | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Can bypass force fields, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts) | All previous abilities enhanced, Perception and Memory Erasure (Brain Hack can erase one memory from her opponent's mind and alter her opponent's perception, being able to affect Fugil) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Able to fight against people who are able to damage EX Wyvern) | Multi-City Block level+ (Stronger than EX Wyvern, Defeated Hayes Vi Arcadia) | Small Town level+ (Helped on the battle against Fugil Arcadia, although she was easily defeated without dealing any considerable damage, and later had problems keeping up with El Fajura's EX Wyvern) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Superior to Lux's Wyvern) | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Hayes) | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At most Class G (While considerably weaker, should somewhat scale to Academy arc Philuffy) | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ (Fought Philuffy Aingram) | Small Town Class+ Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+ (Tanked Drakkhen Megistri's attack) | Multi-City Block level+ (Took hits from Celistia Ralgris) | Small Town level+ Stamina: High. As a member of the Imperial Family of the Lords, Aeril has a high-compatibility with Drag-Rides and can thus operate them for extended periods of time, even if it is a Divine Drag-Ride. In addition to this, Aeril has received a 10% Baptism, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to feel pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Double Blade and Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry | Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Breath Whip, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Rides, EX Wyvern and Zahhak Weaknesses: Brain Hack can only affect one memory/perception at once Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Authority of Perception: Her authority as an Imperial Princess of the Lords that allows her to manipulate the perception of people surrounding her, as shown when she used it to trick the World Alliance into thinking she was male for months. For unknown reasons, this ability also helped her to fool Princess Milmiette into believing she was her male cousin. Zahhak * Breath Whip: A whip made of physical light that she uses to entangle her opponents. * Brain Hack: A Divine Raiment with the ability to interfere with the mind of the surrounding humans, and erase specific memories and perception. She can only erase one memory at the time. Key: Aeril/Coral | EX Wyvern | Zahhak (Seven Dragon Paladins arc) | Zahhak (New Kingdom arc) Note: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Traitors Category:Schoolgirls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Perception Users Category:Memory Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7